callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small hand-held anti-personnel weapon designed to be thrown, which then explodes after a short time. The word "grenade" is derived from the Old French (pome) grenate ("pomegranate"), in reference to the general size of early grenades, and because its shrapnel pellets reminded soldiers of the seeds of this fruit. Real M67 grenades have a casualty radius of 15 meters and a kill radius of 5 meters, but the range is shorter in-game for balance. Grenades are filled with explosive content, or filler, surrounded by a steel casing that shatters into projectile fragments. After the safety spoon is released, and a fuse delay has passed, the filler is ignited and the grenade explodes. Some users release the spoon before throwing the grenade letting the fuse burn for several seconds, called cooking off, although it is preferable to just throw the grenade as hard as possible to make it bounce around, due to the inherent danger of holding live, fused ordnance. Conventional military wisdom holds that if a grenade is thrown against friendly forces soldiers should seek the nearest cover or lay prone with their helmets towards the blast. The M67 uses Composition B filler and is packaged with a four second fuse, however fuse lengths are not always consistent. The M67 replaced the M61 and remaining Mk 2 grenades in service. Call of Duty 4 The frag can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). In the game, the grenade functions like a concussion grenade (It emits no fragments, it only relies on explosive power) this has been done to balance the weapon. The frag grenade will usually kill the player if they see the frag indicator. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown; this can catch targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. Experienced gamers know the "hotspots" (where players are most likely to frequent) of each map and will utilize this knowledge accordingly. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes eviscerating two or even three opponents, giving the player's team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used in conjunction with the perks Frag x3 and Sonic Boom and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob frags toward a defended objective or a group of red dots, although experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their frags more efficiently. In the singleplayer game, the player spawns with four grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. Image:grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag Image:grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag Call of Duty 4 DS The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down, but only for four seconds. File:grenade_ds.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Known in-game as the M2 Fragmentation grenade, the M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Players are now limited to a single frag grenade per life in multiplayer, however, if the player has equipped the Scavenger Perk, he can get multiple frag grenades. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). A trail of smoke will also follow them when thrown. In multiplayer, many players switch the M67 Fragmentation grenade out for the Semtex. It is easier to aim, and more useful in breaching enemy controlled structures. Videos MW6lQjmJno0 Trivia *The M67's texture sheet has the outline of a M26/M61 grenade, hinting that at one time, the player might've used a M61 grenade instead of a M67. *With the cluster bomb cheat on in single player, when you throw one, five explode. *There is a goof in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; when you run out of grenades it says "No M2 Frag Grenade Ammo Available" when it is clearly a M67. It is either a mistake, or an easter egg, since all other Call of Duty games (besides CoD 4) were in WWII, where the M2 was the primary grenade of the time for the USA. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (not confirmed with other series), when aiming a grenade at a possible enemy, the target icon changes letting the player know he/she has a possible hit within range. The grenade can then be thrown for an accurate kill. *After unlocking the Humiliation Challenges, the player can use the frag grenade to execute the "Misery Loves Company" Challenge. (Also see in Call of Duty World At War and Modern warfare 2) Player "cooks" a frag grenade and sneaks up on an unsuspecting enemy and then blows up themselves and enemy. *In Modern Warfare 2, if you have Last Stand Pro, you can cook a grenade while in Last Stand and kill yourself with it, denying the enemy points, although it is usually better to try to get revenge. You can also complete the "Misery Loves Company" challenge in this way. *In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 you can actually shoot a thrown grenade to make it explode. image:M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet. Notice the oval-shapes on it. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Equipment Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer